Nursery Rhymes
by Hopeless27
Summary: Stories based around Mother Goose nursery rhymes with a whole variety of settings, pairings and ratings. Ch4, the Kisarazu twins are scared of the dark and bed bugs. A hint of fluff and lots and lots of brotherly love!
1. Sing a Song of Sixpence AtobeFuji

**Rated:**** T (different Chapters will have different ratings)**

**Summary**: **different stories of different lengths (some have 2 chapters, some are drabbles) based around nursery rhymes... mostly by Mother Goose. They can range from anywhere to angst to humour to AU to parodies. (Each chapter will have their own summary)**

**Pairings:**** different chapters have different pairings**

**Category:****general**

**Characters:**** any (depends on the chappie)**

**Disclaimer:**** Pot ISHN'T mine.**

* * *

**  
Pairings: **_AtobexFuji_

**Category: **_General_

**Rated: **_T_

**Title: **_Sing a Song of Sixpence_

_--- _

_Sing a song of sixpence,  
A pocket full of rye;  
Four and twenty blackbirds  
Baked in a pie.  
When the pie was opened,  
They all began to sing.  
Now, was that not a dainty dish  
To set before a King?_

The wind began howling on a wet November night. Relentlessly blowing the yellow leaves to the ground of the Atobe estate. Atobe Keigo sat in front of his fireplace in his study, gazing at the coin he found in a book. An English sixpence, dating back to the eighteenth century. It was to be considered an antique now, rather than money. Atobe gazed at the sixpence through the light, holding it up high.

A groan was heard from the other room; Atobe turned to the large double doors and saw a dishevelled Fuji just waking up from his soft sleep. Something had been different about his boyfriend today. Atobe felt it in Fuji's attitude, it was greatly concealed but it was there nonetheless.

"Awake, Syusuke?" Atobe called, putting the sixpence in his pocket.

Fuji yawned, "Just barely."

Atobe knew better than to interrogate his boyfriend on things Fuji obviously did not want to discuss. However, that didn't stop him from being worried about Fuji.

Fuji walked up to Atobe, tiptoeing on the cold marble floor. Atobe turned around before Fuji reached him and narrowed his eyes at the new cuts on Fuji's arms and shoulders.

"Syusuke, how did you get those?"

"Oh they were nothing, just some rough practise."

Atobe counted them, some where deep and red, others merely scrapes. In all, there were twenty-four of them hidden deep within the sweetness of Fuji's skin.

The Ice King reached up to touch them. Smooth markings trailed down the almost perfect skin. Fuji shivered as Atobe's fingers traced the markings with wonder. Some were in perfect symmetry, others rough and jagged. Atobe reached up to kiss the markings.

"Tennis didn't do this, Syusuke" Atobe commented, "don't lie to ore-sama."

"Saa, if I told you, I'd have to kill you," Fuji smiled innocently, taking Atobe's hand away from the markings. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

---

"ATOBE-SAMA!" Was the first thing Atobe heard as he stepped out of his limo and into Hyoutei. By nature, he smiled and turned to the caller; the president of his fan club. She has been chasing Atobe ever since Atobe had entered Hyoutei and often is found in the tennis courts with her large banner depicting Atobe's face.

"Hello, Hatakeyama-san," Atobe levelled his gaze at the obsessive girl.

"I made you some cookies!" She held out a batch of cookies, "Well, actually… my maid helped me since the first batch turned out bad."

_Since her maid helped, it should be edible, but I'd better make Kabaji eat some just in case._ "Ah… thanks."

"Anything for Atobe-sama!"

Kabaji soon found Atobe and started dutifully following him around, taking his orders. Atobe sat down in the cafeteria and took out the elaborate box of cookies. He listlessly started counting them; one… two… three… Twenty-four cookies in all, perfectly made, just like Fuji's wounds.

---

Fuji sat underneath an oak tree that day at lunch with his close friends Kawamura. His lunch consisted of some sort of sandwich that his sister no doubt concocted out of the remnants of the fridge. As he was conversing with his friend, he couldn't help but notice a man in a black suit hovering somewhere near him. It couldn't be Atobe being over-protective; Atobe's men wore lavender or indigo suits. It had to be the same person as yesterday, the person that gave him the cuts.

"Fujiko, is it just me or has someone been stalking you lately?" Kawamura asked.

"Saa Taka-san, it's probably nothing to worry about," Fuji replied, "you know me."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm more worried about the person stalking you," Kawamura smiled earnestly.

Fuji laughed, "If he's bothering you, I'll go talk to him."

Fuji got up promptly and walked towards the man in black. The man was surprised to see Fuji approach him but quickly recovered.

"I thought that you'd leave me alone if I let you do what you were ordered yesterday," Fuji said coldly, "I only agreed because you said you would've gotten fired."

"Yes, but she said I had to prevent you from getting close to Atobe-sama."

"Oh but I am close to Kei-chan, there's nothing you can do to prevent what's already happened," came Fuji's nonchalant reply, "Yet she holds on to this false hope?"

"Do not speak of her that way."

"You're working for Hatakeyama-san, ne?"

"How…?'

"Of course I know, I always do. Tell Hatakeyama-san that if she values her pride, leave Kei-chan and me be."

"Ah," The man walked away from Fuji.

Fuji returned to Kawamura, smiling innocently as ever. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite without another word. Dating Atobe Keigo definitely was not a walk in the park but it had it's rewards. He had not a doubt that Hatakeyama would not bother him or Atobe again.

"Fujiko… who was that man?"

"Oh just some servant," Fuji replied.

_The King was in his countinghouse,  
Counting out his money;  
The Queen was in the parlour  
Eating bread and honey.  
The maid was in the garden,  
Hanging out the clothes.  
Along came a black bird  
And snipped off her nose!_

Nothing would be a more fitting description.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yeah, not the greatest story, couldn't really categorize this one so it's general. I got the idea from reading Godchild by Kaori Yuki, great series. Morbid. Seriously, most of the nursery rhymes are really morbid, this story was supposed to be a bit morbid but I guess it didn't come out quite right. Fuji and Atobe were out of character anyways.  
_

_Sixpence is my friend's favourite nursery rhyme and one of my favourites, so I thought it would be fitting to use it as the first one. I love the way it flows. If you have a favourite nursery rhyme, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can write something around it. _

_I've always wanted to write an AtoFuji fic, I guess this is my debut. Everything here is like symbolic, there isn't really a blackbird, a king, queen or maid but it's not hard to think of who's who and what's what. If your really don't get it, just ask me in your review._


	2. Curly Locks MaruHara Mature

**Pairings:**_MaruHara_

**Category: **_Romance/humour_

**Rated:**_M_

**Title: **_Curly Locks, Curly Locks_

_-_

_Curly Locks, Curly Locks,  
Will you be mine?  
You shall not wash dishes,  
Nor feed the swine,  
But sit on a cushion  
And sew a fine seam,  
And sup upon strawberries,  
Sugar, and cream._

It was too hot in Marui's room, or was that just Marui's body heat? Kirihara didn't know, nor did he care. All he thought about was the pink-haired tensai in front of him, holding his face in a deep kiss. Kirihara wrapped his arms around Marui.

Marui was the only one on his team that didn't treat him like a little child. The other senpai-tachi always did, even if he was better at some of them in tennis. Niou treated Kirihara like an annoying little brother whose sole purpose in life was to get tortured by him, Yagyuu treated him like a little boy in need of guidance, Jackal treated him like a young boy whom he had to baby-sit and the three monsters thought he was just a little obnoxious brat.

"What's your favourite fruit?" Marui broke the erotic sequence to ask Kirihara.

"What for?" Kirihara attempted to kiss Marui again.

"Just answer the damned question," Marui said, "you get so annoying sometimes."

"Strawberries," Kirihara replied.

"With sugar and cream?"

"I guess," Kirihara admitted, his own mouth watering at the thought of strawberries and Marui. "Why…?"

"No reason," Marui said, "just wondering."

"You stopped for that?" Kirihara asked, incredulous at the randomness of Marui.

"You're so cute sometimes."

"Bun-chan…"

"You're mine, you know that?"

"Huh, I never agreed… what? Is the heat getting to you?"

"Will you be mine if I give you strawberries with sugar and crème."

"Crème?"

"Cream."

"Do I have to work for it?"

"Define 'work'," Marui said.

"Like, chores…"

"God, you've become cynical, stop hanging around with Masaharu," Marui commanded, "of course you don't have to work, all you have to do is like, eat strawberries and kiss me."

"I'm yours then," Kirihara agreed, "now can we please continue?"

"Anything, curly," Marui twisted Kirihara's hair affectionately.

-

_Curly Locks, Curly Locks,  
Will you be mine?  
You shall not wash dishes,  
Nor feed the swine,  
But sit on a cushion  
And sew a fine seam,  
And sup upon strawberries,  
Sugar, and cream. _

* * *

_ **A/N: **__Short drabble. God I disgust myself, two romance based drabbles in a roll. How utterly repulsive. This one was done in one of my random moods. So it's kind random. It was a bit different at first. I'm not sure if I rated it right too. Oh well._


	3. The Woes of Solomon Grundy Dirty Pair

**Pairings:**_Dirty Pair_

**Category: **_angst/tragedy_

**Rated:**_T_

**Title: **_The Woes of Solomon Grundy_

_-_

_The woes of Solomon Grundy,  
Born on Monday,  
Christened on Tuesday,  
Married on Wednesday,  
Ill on Thursday,  
Worse on Friday,  
Died on Saturday,  
Buried on Sunday:  
This is the end  
Of Solomon Grundy._

_-_

I stared in wonder at the boy sitting in front of me at the station, anyone who looked at him would think that he was indeed a she. He was wearing ornate clothes that signified a high social status but they were all black, obviously in mourning. A veil covered his porcelain face but blue eyes peered at me from behind the veil. I wondered how anyone who looked so stunningly beautiful could look so sad.

"What is your name?" I asked of him.

"Mukahi," He replied.

"What is a man of your status doing at a station such as this?" I asked.

He looked surprised at my guessing his gender and spoke, "I'm going to the funeral of my husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I tried to offer my condolences but he held up a hand.

"My husband is alive to everyone but me," He shook his head sadly.

"Who is this husband of yours?"

"Oshitari Yuushi, or rather, Solomon Grundy."

"Oshitari? You mean the Oshitari family?" By his clothes I had guessed his noble birth but I hadn't guessed that he was acquainted with the Oshitari family of prestige.

"Yes, Oshitari, the tensai…" Mukahi replied, "he came to my estate on Monday, with a limping horse and dirt all over him. I judged by his clothes that he was of even higher birth than I was. Yet my darling Yuushi lost his memory of who he was before and thus had no place to go. I asked my parents to take him in, they employed him and he was born."

I noticed Mukahi's eyes light up with happiness at the memory of his husband.

"He was the most handsome and gallant man I had ever met. We spent many days together, talking, strolling, doing nothing at all. We became friends. You must know how hard it is in high society to have great friends; he was my sanctuary, my heaven on earth and so he was christened."

Mukahi lifted up his veil and gazed at me before continuing.

"We were married on Wednesday, when we became lovers. Everyday I spent in his company, we talked and laughed as if we had known each other our whole life. Oshitari was my life and I was his. It was the happiest time of my life and I believed it was the happiest time of his too. Sadly it didn't last long.

"Anyone who heard the poem of Solomon Grundy would pity dear Solomon, but the person that deserves the most pity is the wife he left behind when he died that Saturday."

"People usually don't look at the big picture." I offered when he paused to wait for a reply.

He shook his head, "He started remembering figments of his past life on Thursday, thus he took ill with fever. I never left his side, I took care of him my every waking moment and when I was asleep, I dreamt about him. My parents worried too only they worried about me."

His voice shook as he spoke the last part, "And then on Friday, he remembered everything…"

"What happened then?" I asked, entranced by this tale.

A single pearl tear fell down his face, "my Yuushi died on Saturday, he left me because he remembered his old lover, Atobe Keigo."

"_The_ Atobe Keigo?" I asked, surprised, Atobe was the most important man in the business world today. It wasn't surprising that Oshitari would return to him but to leave behind such a bride…

He merely shook his head again, "I begged him not to leave, I begged him to stay with me but he wouldn't. He left without a word," Mukahi said, "he said he didn't love me, he didn't even remember who I was."

"Oh…" I was speechless.

"The woes of Solomon Grundy…" He started to recite but stopped halfway.

I continued for him, "_Born on Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday, Ill on Thursday, Worse on Friday, Died on Saturday-"_

He held up his hand to stop me. A shaking hand that betrayed his façade of calm.

"Today he marries Atobe Keigo and I am to attend the funeral. He is buried today, on Sunday… in my heart… this is the end of my tale, the end of Solomon Grundy."

With that he took off, walking as quickly as possible and I watched as his shadow disappear around the corner.

-

_The woes of Solomon Grundy,  
Born on Monday,  
Christened on Tuesday,  
Married on Wednesday,  
Ill on Thursday,  
Worse on Friday,  
Died on Saturday,  
Buried on Sunday:  
This is the end  
Of Solomon Grundy._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Finally it gets Angsty. Well, it's kinda like the story in Godchild… -sigh- and it's kinda AU. The woes of Solomon Grundy is a sad poem, I swear they shouldn't teach it to children. He has such a sad emo life. I like Sandileina's story tho. It adds humour. It's really weird, and it's the first story that actually talks about the rhyme rather than symbolizing it (which it also does). This story is a hard story for me to write because I guess I'm so sensitive to dirty pair. Lol. It was gonna be silver or something but I think dirty suits better, don't you? _

_Oh btw, the first person narrative is like... Hiyoshi or something. I wrote it thinking that it would be Hiyoshi, you can put anyone in._

**_E/N:_** _I don't get it... I really don't…please don't explain it to me… for there is absolutely no point whatsoever…anyways…LMAO dirty pair is just sooo suited to emoness!! _ _Ica__ has had her fill of rambling…not that it was a ramble anyways….but whose reading this anyways… _


	4. Good Night, Sleep Tight Kisarazu Twins

**Pairings:**_ Kisarazucest if you look closely… tho these people are young_

**Category:**_Humourish/friendship_

**Rated:**_K+_

**Title:**_Good Night, sleep tight_

-

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Don't let the bed bugs bite _

-

_Separate entities, together yet apart, identical, yet different. Society has shaped the boys and they have grown apart, but their actions, thoughts and feelings are together, equal and indistinguishable._

"Good night, sleep tight, Ryou."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Atsushi."

Identical hands reached out to turn off the lights, identical hands brushed the long hair back from each other's faces and identical hands held each other as they glanced fearfully around the room. It was the twins' bedroom in the Kisarazu household, a small room with a queen sized bed in the middle and two desks lining the side. The twins were curled up snuggling in the queen sized bed, whispering silently.

"Bed bugs?" Asked Atsushi.

"Mother used to say that to us." Ryou reminded the younger twin.

"Do they exist?"

"I hope not."

"But if they do?"

"I dunno," Ryou glanced around nervously.

"Hey, remember Itsuki today?" Asked the other twin in an attempt to distract himself from the fear.

"Wasn't he--" Ryou started.

Atsushi grinned "-Weird about digging the hole-"

"-For the geography class, yeah." Ryou finished the train of thought.

"Soon he'll just be blowing the hole out from his nose!"

"Yeah, he might as well, the way the air comes out of it…"

"Kinda reminds me of-"

"-- a bull!" They both said together, laughing identical laughter and gripping each other's hands.

As their laughter fell short, they glanced nervously around the room again. The air in the room seemed to ripple with their fear. Outside, the wind lifted the curtains, beating around the window, causing shivers of fear to the boys in the bed.

The hand around Atsushi's tightened, "It's-"

"Cold."

"Should we…?"

"Close the window? Yeah…I think…"

"Let's go."

The boys shivered as they sat up, still holding each other's hands and wearing identical blue cotton sheep pyjamas, they got off the bed and took a tentative step towards the window. Logically, one should have gone while the other one waited but the horror of independence and being alone rendered them incapable of sense.

"It's hard." Atsushi commented.

"Won't budge." Ryou frowned.

They were still holding each other's hand, using two arms to close the window instead of four.

"It's cold."

"I know."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

Ryou finally let go of Atsushi's hand and four hands reached out to pull down on the window. The twins screwed up their face in concentration, and using all the strength young boys could muster, they finally managed to close the window. Jointly, they held hands and went back to the bed together.

"Remember-" Atsushi said again.

"The nightlight-" Ryou, once again, read Atsushi's mind.

"We used to have-"

Ryou grinned, "Dinosaurs."

"Spaceships." Atsushi grinned back the identical grin.

"Astronauts."

"Aliens."

"D'you remember, Atsushi, we used to tell each other alien stories in bed."

"Like the one-" Atsushi recalled.

"About Zonko-kun the Martian!"

"Who liked to drink tea-"

"With milk-"

"And sugar."

The twins shared their identical laugh again for a couple of minutes, and then became serious, gazing into each other's eyes.

Atsushi sighed, "I wish we had nightlights."

"We're older now, we don't need nightlights." Ryou declared.

A crack of wood rendered the twins immobile for as long as young boys could indeed be immobile. Both faces were frozen in identical fear until a jerk made Atsushi wince.

"Ow, Ryou, you just kicked me."

"Sorry, could help it."

"Never mind, what was that sound?"

Ryou looked earnestly into Atsushi's eyes, indistinguishable from his, "I dunno…" And they fell quiet for a moment.

"Ryou?"

"Huh?"

"Still awake?"

"Yeah… what?" Ryou mumbled irritably.

"Ryou! Ryou!"

Ryou saw the terrified look on Atsushi's face and quickly scrambled to look were Atsushi was gazing now with intensity.

"Bed bugs?" Atsushi mouthed silently, pointing at a dark shadow on the wall.

"Don't be silly, Atsushi, bed bugs aren't that big." Ryou said uncertainly, trying to convince himself as well as Atsushi.

"Really, Ryou, are they small?"

"I don't think they exist but if they do, we'll just use our bunny-chan slippers and beat them!" Ryou smiled encouragingly at his younger twin. Atsushi seemed to accept that idea.

"Okay!" Atsushi's yawn turned into a grin, "let's sleep now."

The twins yawned at the same time. "Night." Identical voices whispered.

And all became quiet.

-

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Don't let the bed bugs bite_

_And if they do_

_Just take your shoe_

_And beat them till_

_They're black and blue!_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, I think you'd be able to tell that this occurred years before the Prince of Tennis series took place, they were wayyy younger here. Let's say around… 4-7? Maybe older than four, around 6-11 since they used to tell each other stories and that was probably around 4 or 5 (They do act obscenely childish…but then they CAN be scared of bugs even if they're guys). I'd like to think the Kisarazu twins used to be really close cuz that's just cute. I can just picture mini-Kisarazu twins in their blue sheep pjs holding hands and trying to close the window. It's such a cute picture. –Fangirl kyas- n.n Oh, btw, Ica like died, so I edited it myself._

_BTW, Ral calls Atsushi Sushiboi for obvious reasons… random info._


End file.
